The Song
by Cabba
Summary: Edward's song gives birth to twilight. How? With a help of a pixie and a blond vampire.


_**Hey, I'm back from the dead guys! Yeah, I haven't come on for a few weeks to update on "I'm there for you." Maybe I should stick with one shots. **_

_**Anyway this idea popped in my head and I was dying to try it out. Enjoy it. Tell me what you think of it. It's just a one shot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to twilight or any of its characters. SM does.**_

_July, 3th, 1986_

APOV

I yawned in a very humane way. It was raining outside quite heavily. We couldn't play baseball or go out shopping as one of the streets in the lower parts of town had flooded. For safety, _'The people of my beloved town of Boston. I request you, not to venture out during these pouring hours...'_ blah blah blah. Whatever the words the mayor knew were thrown into that speech.

I heard a sigh. Wasn't I supposed to do that? I looked around for the source.

Carlisle and Esme were upstairs in their suite looking through one of Esme's new blueprints.

Emmett and Jasper were playing Chess (Cullen style).

Rosalie was in the garage searching for a missing spanner which we couldn't sniff out easily.

Edward was composing a new tune-

OH!

HE FINISHED IT! YA YA YA!

"Calm down Alice." I heard him mutter as he calm from his room and went to the piano. I flew and sat next to him. He placed the notes on the stand and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Stop bouncing, Alice. You'll break the seat."

I pouted as I heard chuckles over the house. But I dismissed it. Everyone wanted to know the song. We had heard a few notes some days ago and it was beautiful.

Edward's fingers glided along his piano. I felt my mouth drop very ungracefully. I didn't expect it to be so ...so..enchanting!

I closed my eyes and the only face I saw was my Jasper. Jazz with the music in the background. I was in heaven. The sounds were drifting in and out, high and low, melancholy and cheerful.

I felt like sobbing. It was so beautiful.

The song was coming to a close and before I saw what was going to happen, Jasper came rushing down and kissed me. It was full of passion. There was fire in his eyes which made it black with undying love.

I barely heard a sigh beside me.

I barely heard a smash as Emmett ran through the glass door to the garage.

I barely heard a few rolls of paper falling from above as Esme and Carlisle lost rational thoughts.

I barely saw a future vision. I pushed it away and wound my fingers through Jasper's blond hair.

JPOV

The music came and I was a goner. I saw my Alice and I was a goner. I saw her onyx eyes and I was already gone.

Suddenly, Alice stopped. Her eyes were unfocused though she was looking at me. I carefully placed her back on the piano seat (yeah I lifted her up. She's simply too light.)

It took her some time. I noticed that Edward wasn't with us. He might be giving us some alone time.

_Or he ran away, to protect his innocent eyes._

Alice's eyes were looking at me now. There were so many feelings flowing through her – shock, awe, speculation, happiness, anger, pain and realisation.

She stared at me and then said, "Jazz and I are going to hunt. See you later, guys."

She grabbed my hand and we shot out of the house so fast that we barely got wet in the rain.

"Alice! Where are we going?" She didn't seem to hear me. We ran for a few more miles and then she stopped quite suddenly. She plopped herself on the slightly wet ground. It wasn't raining here. Whatever she saw must have upset her a lot because her dress was getting ruined now. I was about to point this out to her when she said, "I don't care about the dress, Jasper. You won't believe what I saw."

I stared at her, shocked. She looked back and whispered, "Edward's gone back to his happy place, you know? That meadow full of sweet smelling flowers? I came here so as to put a couple more miles distance between us and him. "

She held my hand and kissed it. "What's wrong, Alice? What did you see?" Suddenly I was cautious. "Is there some danger? Or-"

"No Jazz. Nothing's about to attack any of us. Its just that, I saw Edward's mate."

She paused to let me evaluate this. Edward's mate! No wonder the vision took a long time! But shouldn't she be happy?

"There is a small problem." She said. Then she whispered, "She's not born yet."

"Oh!" I said. She looked down and continued to whisper, "I didn't want to tell Edward. He waited so long and know he has to wait for more than a decade and a half." Alice paused and then said in a happier tone, "But it will be worth it." I looked at her and said, "Of course it will be worth it. This the love of existence that we're talking about."

Alice nodded and then frowned, "But there is a 53% chance that she might not be born." I stared at her, speechless. "But, how can you say that, Alice. I mean, everyone has someone made for them. Also, how did you see Edward's mate if there is a chance that she may never exist?"

She took a deep breath and her perfect face was carved in sadness. I didn't like it one bit. I leaned in to kiss her hair and felt her calm down. "I saw it because, I am so attuned to Edward. He is almost as clear as you." Then she said in a strong voice, "I also saw it because we are going to make her birth possible." I felt her conviction and felt confident myself, "What are we to do?" I asked her.

"Well..." she said. "First, we shouldn't tell the rest of the family about this. It will become harder to keep it from Edward. Second, He might not want to know that his mate is not even born. His reaction won't be so pretty. Third, we have to make 2 people who don't know much about the other, to fall in love with each other."

I stared at her. Love should never be underestimated. I can't make people fall in love like that. But... "But Alice, I can't make that happen. I can't create love or anything like that."

"I know. We should just make them like each other a lot. By what I saw, it should work. Come on. We got to move. But I'm not sure what excuse to give the others..."

"Hang on. I know one." I suddenly interrupted her.

She smiled, "Why, I do believe you might be right, Jasper. Lets pack!"

_3 hours later._

APOV

"Passengers are requested to put on their seat belts, as we will be landing in a few minutes. Thank you."

The disembodied voice shook me out of another vision. Jasper squeezed my hand and I whispered to him, "It's going to work."

He nodded and sighed. We didn't like our plan much. But we had no other choice. Edward had to fall in love with that girl. Her future is becoming clearer, though I can't see her properly. She's a brunette and short, but not like me. But she is beautiful from inside and outside, and seems perfect for Edward. At the same time, she is his opposite. I guess opposites attract in their case.

A few minutes later the plane slowed down on the runway and came to a stop.

"Follow the airhostesses' instructions to the nearest exit with patience. Thank you for cooperating with us during the flight."

We got down the plane and immediately went out of the airport. We were currently at New York, so you could guess that took some time as we couldn't use our normal speed. Jasper held his breath as we came out of the crowds and I told him, "It's not burning too much, is it."

He replied, "I can manage it. But air conditioners are blowing that groups' scents our way." He pointed to a small crowd of young children who were apparently on an excursion.

"I know that nothing's going to happen." I whispered and pecked him lightly on the lips.

We went to the hotel we had booked sometime ago with the excuse of us going on a honeymoon. Esme alone thought it weird that we were going on a honeymoon without a marriage. But what we are going to do now is much more important than a marriage. Jazz and I could have one when we get back.

"Alright." Jasper said dropping the bags. I sat on his lap and held his hand.

"Renee and Charlie go to the college a few miles from here. I think Charlie sort of has a crush on her, but she isn't crushing back. We just have to spy on them and bring them together using few subtle ways. Otherwise, you have to make them feel for each other. But that's only when we have no other choice." I summarised.

He nodded but said slowly, "I don't like the fact that we are going to push them together. They don't have a choice, will they? If we interfere just like that, the future could even destroy their child. I still don't think it's safe."

I stared at him and whispered, "Maybe, but if we're smart about this, everything will work out fine. Luck plays an important role in this. I know that. But the future is safe."

"For now." He said looking at me. I nodded but kept a face of determination and felt the confidence. I knew he could feel it as he nodded.

At the end of the day, both of us were sitting on a tree looking at the students who were filing out of the building. I saw Renee surrounded by some of her friends. She was chewing an apple and giggling at a joke they had just shared. All of them looked back at a gang of six boys and giggled more. I saw Charlie face, redden minutely.

"I guess they would look nice together." Jasper said rather hesitantly.

"Good." I said smiling. Jasper had just made Renee feel giggly about Charlie. We had tried many things like getting them to start a simple conversation at lunch, pass notes during class, offer to share some stuff, get Charlie to take her on a date, but it simply didn't work.

So it's plan B.

"Come on Jazz." I urged him. He looked at me and then against his better will, shot a sudden flow of liking through Renee. She froze stunned and turned back to look at Charlie. Then suddenly it was gone. She still felt wobbly as she continued to walk away. I hadn't expected this. I turned to glare at Jasper.

"I'm not doing it, Alice. It isn't right. We can't just make two people fall in love with each other like that. It goes against the laws of nature. I won't." He glared at me and was about to jump down when I caught him by the back of the jacket. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. At once his vanilla, cinnamon and seawater scent assaulted my senses. I moved my lips against his. I could tell that he was about to push me away. As he did that, I let the hurt overtake me and rearranged my face as if I was about to cry. It hurt when he rejected me but I increased the feeling of dejection. He looked at me in shock and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Alice. But it isn't right. If it was I would do it." He whispered.

"But you're not going to let it happen. You're not going to let Edward find his happiness." I half sobbed.

"Alice! How can you say that? Of course I do. To find love is to be complete. I wouldn't want to deny him this feeling." He said.

I looked at him and said, "Edward acts as if he does not know. He acts as if he's perfect. But he's not. He knows that. He can understand what it is to have someone to love beyond the universe. He lives with us, Jasper. With three couples everyday and everyday he endures it. He may roll his eyes and scoff at us or pretend to retch when we look at each other with such love, but inside...he's dying, Jasper. He can read our minds and see and hear us. With all these enhanced senses, it has to kill him. To look at us every day and smile. That's what that song was about. He had observed these emotions for several decades and combined his own loneliness and poured his heart into the music. We became entranced by it. The intensity of his creation. We lost all sensical thoughts, Jasper! Sometimes the things that you feel from him, his sudden outbursts, his quite demeanour. It makes so much sense! How could we not see it before? He wants to love and be loved like the rest of us!"

My outburst was still too low for the humans to hear but it was quite high pitched for Jasper's ears. He looked at me shocked, "This is what you saw? In the early morning. After the song drove us mad."

I nodded. Jasper looked at me and said, "Alright."

_12__th__ September, 1987_

JPOV

Night had fallen. Alice and I were hunting. She had said, that Renee was due any day now and she was searching for her future. Suddenly, she stopped and simply stared at the ground. I lifted her and sat on a tree stump with her on my lap. A minute later, she smiled a glowing grin. I automatically smiled back and asked, "The girl's born?"

Alice shook her head. "No. Renee's gone into labour. It will last four hours and she will be born on 13th morning. The baby will be soooo cute." She squealed. I laughed and asked, "What will they name her?" "Cedric, if it's a boy and Isabella, if it's a girl."

I stared at her a bit confused and said, "We know that it's going to be a girl."

Alice nodded. "This is what they think. Isabella and Edward." She sighed.

I chuckled, "Both are rather old-fashioned." And then my smile fell.

"She will have to be changed." Alice looked at me and replied, "Its too far into the future. There are a lots of obstructions as millions of decisions can change it easily. But, what I see is solid. Edward and Isabella are destined to be together. Nothing will stop them." She told me determinedly.

I sighed and said, "If there is any threat to our family and you, I will do what I can to stop it." I warned her. "Isabella won't be a threat. I can guarantee it." She said haughtily.

I looked at her and knew that she was right.

Personally, I was waiting for the day Edward would fall in love. And Isabella..., I can't wait for you to be my little sister. The one who finally makes our family complete.

**There! It's nice isn't it. Why don't you tell me what you think of it?**

**Cabba.**


End file.
